Next Lifetime
by YoYoYo25
Summary: Oneshot based on the song Next Lifetime by Erykah Badu...


**Hey my dudes so this is a one shot, I heard the song Next Lifetime by Erykah Badu and I just felt this would be a really good one for these guys. Now I'm just telling you guys now that its gonna be a sad one but hey…. Anyway here we go.**

 ** _First time I saw you boy_** ** _It was a warm and sunny day_** ** _All I know is I wanted you_**

 ** _I really hoped you looked my way_** ** _When you smiled at me_** ** _So warm and sweet_** ** _I could not stay_** ** _You make me feel like a itty-bitty girl_** ** _What do you do to me_**

The first time that Chloe had saw Beca was a warm August day, the first day of college to be exact. She was walking to her first class when she ran into her.

"Shit, sorry! I was listening to music and zoned out, I didn't see you!" Beca said.

Beca reached down to pick up the books that Chloe had dropped and was about to hand them back to their owner when she met Chloe's eyes.

"Wow… you have beautiful eyes" Beca said, and did her signature smile…

Chloe smiled and blushed, but she was captured by the smile and vibe of this person….

"Thanks, but I have to go, I'm gonna be late!" She said rushing away from Beca… All throughout the day the young alt girl with flare was running through her mind...

 ** _Now what am I supposed to do_** ** _When I want you in my world?_** ** _How can I want you for myself?_** ** _When I'm already someone's girl_** ** _I guess I'll see you next lifetime_** ** _No hard feelings_** ** _I guess I'll see you next lifetime_** ** _I'm gonna be there_**

It's Chloe's 6 Month anniversary with Tom and where is he, well he is studying for his mid-term and told her he can't make it. She understands it, she really does, she just can't help but feel a little disappointed. About 30 mins after she sent the text to her newfound best friend she hears a knock at the door….

"Becs! What are you doing here?!" Chloe says happy but confused to see her bestie.

And she isn't empty handed with 2 of Chloe's favorite movies, Favorite ice cream, and snacks.

"You said Tom couldn't make it, I thought you would need a pick me up" she says with that signature smile.

That's when she feels it again… that feeling that she has been having since the first day of school when she met Beca… that tug on her heart…

They spent the night eating and cuddling on couch in Chloe's dorm. Beca ended up falling asleep with her arms wrapped around the redhead…

 _If only..._ Chloe thought

 ** _Your energy, feels so damn good to me_** ** _It picks me up don't want to come down_** ** _You got me spinning all around_** ** _Yeah_** ** _You need to know_** ** _I've got somebody_** ** _You're beautiful_** ** _But it ain't that type of party nowww_**

Yet again Beca is there to pick up where Tom is missing… and Chloe is conflicted by it yet again. The vibe that she gives Chloe just makes Chloe high… she basks in the feeling of Beca's arms wrapped around her, making time for her out of her busy schedule, and so, so much more.

Just when Chloe gets extra into the movie she gets a phone call…

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry that I've been so busy lately, so I wanna make it up to you! Meet me at my dorm tonight, I have a whole date planned for us…Will you come?" Tom asks pleading, he knows that he has been a terrible boyfriend lately, and that Chloe deserves better so he is going to give it to her tonight.

"Yeah baby, I'm on my way right now!" Chloe says. She then turns to Beca with an apologetic look in her eyes…

"Hey Becs, I got to go, thanks for everything today, you always know how to cheer me up", at that she gives Beca a kiss on the cheek and leaves for her boyfriend… although she has mixed feelings about Beca sometimes…she knows that Tom is the one her heart belongs to…

 ** _Now_** ** _what am I supposed to do_** ** _When I want you in my world?_** ** _How can I want you for myself?_** ** _When I'm already someone's girl_** ** _I guess I'll see you next lifetime_** ** _Maybe we'll be butterflies_** ** _I guess I'll see you next lifetime_** ** _That sounds so divine_**

"What can I do for it to be me Chlo?" Beca says out of nowhere with Chloe in her arms…

"Becs, please…I told you…my…my heart just isn't there for you in that way…. it'll always be Tom"

A small tear escapes Beca's eyes and Chloe feels her heart break.

"I need time Chloe…" Beca says as she unwraps herself from Chloe and leave her dorm without another word.

 ** _See_** ** _it ain't nothing wrong with dreaming_** ** _Boy don't get me wrong_** ** _'Cause every time (every time) I see you (every single time)_** ** _I know just how strong (every single time)_** ** _That my love is for my baby_** ** _But emotions just don't lie_** ** _Well I know I'm a lot of woman_** ** _But not enough to divide the pie_**

Tom and Chloe's dinner date was supposed to be a fun thing for them to do after a hard week of school. That was until Beca came in with this girl that Chloe had seen around the school Cynthia Rose, that was her name. No Chloe didn't feel jealousy when she saw them because you could tell that they were just friends. It was the feeling of wanting to be that person that Beca was laughing with, but all it took was Tom to crack a couple jokes and she was right back in love and focused on him…

Chloe looked up to see Beca looking right at her, she saw her eyes go from her to Tom and back with a pleading looking look in her eyes… Chloe gave an apologetic smile and shook her head no, and focused on her lover in front of her. Although she wished she could give her heart to Beca….it belonged to Tom…. maybe next lifetime…

 ** _Now what am I supposed to do_** ** _When I want you in my world_** ** _How can I want you for myself_** ** _When I'm already someones girl?_** ** _I guess I'll see you next lifetime_** ** _You know I want to stay around_** ** _I guess I'll see you next lifetime_** ** _I'm so confused now_** ** _Now what am I supposed to do_** ** _When I want you in my world_** ** _How can I want you for myself_** ** _When I'm already someones girl?_** ** _I guess I'll see you next lifetime_** ** _Already_** ** _I'm going to be there_** ** _I guess I'll see you next lifetime_** ** _I'm going to look for you_** ** _Now what am I supposed to do_** ** _When I want you in my world_** ** _How can I want you for myself_** ** _When I'm already someones girl?_** ** _I guess I'll see you next lifetime_** ** _Oh_** ** _Oh baby_** ** _I'm gonna be there_** ** _I'm gonna be there_**

 **I'm sorry that this is a sad one but this is breaking me out of my non-writing lol. Anyway, I may do more of these later but I hope that you guys liked it. -Kamo**


End file.
